Unfaithful
by Miss Madd
Summary: Roy has been unfaithful to Edward for their whole relationship, and when Ed finds out… nothing happens? Only when he realizes how much the boy means to him, does Roy realize his actions have a greater consequence than he thought. Lyrics by Rihanna. Roy


Unfaithful

By: Amanda Arcand

Summary: Roy has been unfaithful to Edward for their whole relationship, and when Ed finds out… nothing happens? Only when he realizes how much the boy means to him, does Roy realize his actions have a greater consequence than he thought. Lyrics by Rihanna. Roy/Ed, Roy/Riza on the side, and eventually Ed/Envy J

It had all spiraled out of his control so fast. One minute he has Edward all to himself; moaning his name late into the night, gasping beneath him, while he laid claim to the blond boy. He has Riza; a fling, nothing important, something on the side to occupy his time.

Now…

Roy had no idea when he lost control of it all. No, he knew. He knew with perfect clarity when he had lost him. When he had lost the one person he valued above all else.

He had broken Edward's heart, now life was returning the favor.

Equivalent exchange was a bitch.

Edward closed his eyes as he turned away from the bedroom, gently closing the door on the figures attempting to cover themselves, to explain the situation. Deftly, with clouded eyes, he walked away. He sat on their couch. In their living room. In their home.

He had come home early from his mission. He had assumed Roy would be happy to see him. He had thought… wrong.

_In our home… in our bed… it was ours…_

Edwards paid no attention to Riza as she slipped out the front door, casting a nervous glance in his direction.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong   
really loves my company_

Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true 

Roy came down only moments later, face grave as he awaited the anger that would undoubtedly come from the blond--the hurt, the betrayal, the violence.

"Do you love her more than me, Roy? Am I… the other person?"

Blinking, Roy stared at the golden haired boy before him who was now looking at him with sad, raw eyes. Eyes that shown like unpolished bronze in the dim light. Sighing, he sunk into the plush couch next to his young lover.

"Of course not, Edward… I just… succumbed to temptation… I was…"

"Lonely?"

Again, Roy found the sudden urge to blink.

"I understand Roy… you were lonely. She was lonely. You eased her pain, she eased yours… it was… equivalent exchange."

As Edward smiled at him sadly and moved towards the kitchen, muttering about being starving, Roy could only wonder what this wise man had done with his ranting, raving chibi.

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer 

"Edward?"

Said golden haired boy looked up at his lover with a smile, "Yes, Roy?"

"I've got to got o the office… paperwork and such."

Edward nodded and waved him off with a, 'Drive safe, Fuhrer Bastard.'

And, as Roy walked away, he tried not to focus on the eyes that were staring at the pages of that book. Unblinking. Shining. Pained. He knew that Edward knew he wasn't going to do paperwork… and he tried to pretend that it was all ok, that he wasn't killing Edward inside.

"Why so sad, O' chibi-san?"

Edward cast watery eyes towards his unexpected--and very unwanted--guest, "What do you want, Envy?"

Envy quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking, "Whaaaaat? No ranting? Where's O' chibi-san! You've done something to him, neh?"

Turning away from the violet eyes, Edward fixed his stare on the window.

Frowning, Envy hated being ignored after all, he was about to open his mouth and verbally abuse the poor chibi again, when a loud moan and various uttering from upstairs caught his attention, "Eh?" Casting his eyes towards the ceiling, he strained his keen ears and listened in to what was going on upstairs. Cringing in disgust, he quickly wish he hadn't. '_Ewww… Mustang and Hawkeye?… nasty…' _Frowning suddenly, he glanced back at the chibi and gawked.

Was the chibi _crying_?

What the hell?

There was no sound, no broken sobs, or anything like that. Just… a single tears trickling down his pale cheeks. Then it hit him. Before father had been killed, he had found out Elric and the Mustang were… together.

Envy had the sudden urge to storm upstairs and shove the horny man's cock down his own cheating throat. Though, for the immortality of him, he couldn't figure out why.

_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well _

The drive home that night was awkward for him, to say the least. In the middle of everything, he had seen his face. Those impossibly gold eyes, that wonton look of passion as he came…

It was at that moment he realized.

He needed to go home and beg forgiveness.

Edward was his everything.

The golden haired teen stared into the dark, shaded violet eyes in front of him, a hot shiver running down his spine as the Homunculus's fingers ghosted over his cheek.

"W-what are you doing, Envy?"

In answer, Envy lowered his lips to the younger boys and brushed their lips together, then breathed out languidly, "You're not staying here with that Bastard anymore, O' chibi-san… I won't let him have you anymore… Now you're mine."

Blushing heavily, Edward attempted to push him away, "Bastard, I don't belong to you!"

Pulling Edward against him roughly, Envy hissed, "You would rather stay here with a man that would rather screw a blonde whore than be with you? I'm hurt, O' chibi-san…"

Edward could find no argument against that and allowed the emerald haired man to pull him into a long, hot kiss.

_His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with   
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore   
_I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer._

When Roy returned that night, the house was empty. There was no energetic blonde greeting him, there was no dinner on the table, there was no hug at the door. Just… utter silence.

For, there, on the table was a note.

_**Roy,**_

_**I've given it some thought, and I've decided: I can't make you happy like she can. I've tried to be there for you, to be your everything… but I can't compete with her. If you're reading this, then I'm already gone. Envy has asked for my help in finding a way to turn the Homunculus into humans since their creator is dead now. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you love me… But I have strong legs and now I must use them once again.**_

_**See you at work Fuhrer Bastard,**_

_**Edward Elric**_

Roy let the note fall form his fingers as his whole world fell apart around him.

Edward stared into the passive face of his bedmate and couldn't help but smile slightly. It was odd, normally, when ever he saw Envy, he looked, well… psychotic. But now, after tonight's… events, he looked tranquil. Smiling as he ran his fingers through the spiky, sweat slicked green hair, Edward realized Envy actually seemed human.

A single slitted violet eye cracked open and Envy smirked, "Trying to molest him in my sleep, O' chibi-san?"

Snorting, Edward rolled his eyes, "You wish, Bastard!"

Envy smirked, "You weren't complaining about ME molesting YOU a few hours ago, Fullmetal-Pipsqueak."

Edward's indignant huff was drowned out by Envy's hungry kiss, and for a moment, Edward could feel his world picking up its shattered pieces around him.

-----

The end. nn yeah… I made Roy bad in this a little. LOL


End file.
